Stone Man
Alex Amaral, also known by the name of Stone Man is an IWC character History Alex Amaral was the definition of your ordinary average 26 year old; mediocre job, crappy apartment, unsatisfied girlfriend. Shortly after the new year, he is diagnosed with a rare blood disease - a degenerative autoimmune disease which would slowly and eventually kill him. Doctors put him on a painful and difficult treatment regimen, which not only makes him incredibly sick, but also drains him of any passion or motivation. He becomes detached and depressed, eventually losing his job and his girlfriend. Dejected, he decided to take a journey to a small remote abandoned mine, with an intention of possibly committing suicide. As he is standing on top of a rock formation ready to jump, however, he notices what appears to be a fresh crater in the distance. He is overwhelmed with curiosity, and decides to investigate. He believes what he finds is a meteorite, but in actuality it is a piece of an Orn Chrysalis. He picks it up with his right hand, and notices it appears to "stain" his hand. In actuality it is the beginning of the Orn parasitic infection. He puts the rock in his pocket and returns home. Over the next few weeks, he notices that his health is steadily getting better, a fact which he attributes to the medicine. By this time, he has realized that the stain on his hand wasn't washing off, and was actually appearing to spread. He also noticed that that the affected area would 'tingle' the closer it got to the meteorite... which also seemed to be getting steadily smaller. During this transition he has marked personality changes. Powers All of Alex's powers come directly from the Orn infection. Bear in mind there is much much more information about the nature and powers of the Orn in the upcoming Orn section of this proof. I will do my best here to explain the basics and how they empower Alex. Some of the more complex equations and formulae I haven't come up with yet, but will include them in the section on the Orn. The following are all rough estimates The best way to describe the powers of the Orn infection is to divide them into two categories: Base Powers and Derived Powers. The Base Powers are abilities and enhancements inherently imparted by all Orn, regardless of progression of infection. Derived Powers are the amount of true power derived from a logarithmic function of the evident mass of the infection against the Orn in it's completed state. Base Powers: Aside from any other powers that is imparted by an Orn infection, perhaps the most striking is the infection's ability to polymorph. In visual/comic terms, think of it as the T-1000 from T2 meets Reed Richards meets Sandman kind of deal. The Orn infection can take any shape of any density (more on that later) and complexity. The only restriction is that whatever is made must be continuous and non-breaking, even if it is held together with filaments atoms thick. The Orn is also fiercely protective of it's host, for it needs it to survive. This not only means an almost unconscious precognitive defense mechanism, but also the infection maintains and repairs the host body, keeping it not only in ideal physical and biological shape, but effectively stopping the degradation of telomeres and rendering the Hayflick limit null. This renders the host biologically immortal (to provide enough time for the infection to complete). The Orn infection itself exists in what has been termed Variable Density States, leading the Vi'ar to believe that the Orn are a three-dimensional projection of an entity that exists in multiple spacial dimensions. The density of the Orn can be sentiently controlled between it's Apparent Density and True Density. Due to quantum effects, the Orn can exist in multiple states. The Apparent Density is the lowest energy density the Orn exists in, this is usually relative to the density of the Host organism. In Alex's case the apparent density of the Orn infection would be 1062 kg/m3. The True Density, however, is far greater, and is a logarithmic function with the upper limit being relative to that of a full True Orn. The Maximum Density of a True Orn is theorized to be somewhere 1 Zg/m3 and 1 Yg/m3, with an unknown mechanism which prevents or circumvents the limits imposed by general relativity with regards to Swartzschild Radii. The Maximum True Density for Alex's Orn is roughly 1 Eg/m3. The density of the Orn makes it virtually immune to all forms of crushing, and can only be cut by temperatures above 1Tk (1012 K). For all intensive purposes the Orn is virtually indestructible. Lower energies are absorbed by the Orn. The True Density is also the determining factor of the derived powers. The immense true density of the Orn gives it naturally occurring powers in accordance to the laws of physics. These powers come in the form of gravitational influence and magnetic field influence. The incredible density of the Orn gives each particle of the Orn a massive gravitational influence. Everything but Alex's right hand and forearm is effectively human (although operating at top capacity), therefore anything that can affect a human and can get by his defenses can effectively wound/harm/kill him. Separating or cutting any part of the Orn parasite off will effectively render it inert. Unless the infection is completely 100% rendered inert it will regenerate, although very slowly (don’t have an equation for it yet). The infection creates constant withdrawal symptoms for it's Host, an insatiable lust to find more Orn and spread. Also, due to the Orn's quantum nature, all activated Orn simultaneously are aware of each other throughout the Universe. This will lure those infected hosts to each other, effectively making Alex never safe.